godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wifall/God Eater: Faded Memories Episode 19
Episode 19: The Deadly Red Lights Mourisse Calvin is dead, Blake discover the Hydra's relation with the missing teams and its plan: Transform them into Aragami to discover the Underground's City location and, a sudden earthquake happens around the world with a red flash, Some Aragami start to transform, indicating that the Lucifer's awakening is getting closer. Team Beta were confronting a pair of Caligula's until the global earthquake and then, the pair of Caligula's transformed. HQ to Paul. Report the situation We've found the survivors, one of them is a God Eater. Copied. Return the survivors to the Underground City immediately It's not possible. We are surrounded by pair of Caligulas and they just started transforming into something else Paul, can you hear me? Loud and clear. What the hell is happening? The Lucifer awakening is reaching the stage 3, That's why it's happening what you are seeing now. Stage 3? He gonna awaken? Not now, i will give to you the details later. Now we have to get you and the survivors back alive. Copied! I am calling off. Korsky: Paul! We need urgent help here. Paul: I am on my way! While that Blake and the others are in a hard situation, Mourrise Calvin is now dead and the rest of the Team Delta members are wounded, trying to figure out the situation while Blake walk away. Emma: Blake? Where are you going? Blake: I'm going to confront Hydra. Emma: What?! Are you out of your mind?! James: You gonna get killed Blake. Blake: I already battled against it once. There is no problem. James: You almost got killed that time! Emma: Wait! He already battled against Hydra? James: 6 Years ago, Hydra attacked the Glasgow Branch, Hydra used it's mind controlling power to control the most powerful Aragami around and used the Caligulas to aid it in the attack against the branch, I was there, so as Blake. We confronted Hydra but, we couldn't take it down. Hydra destroyed the entire branch and almost everyone within it. That's why is insane to get there all by yourself, It will use the most powerful Aragami to destroy you. And we are here for a rescue mission. Blake: The situation changed. The Underground City is at danger now, and i have plan. James: What is your plan? Blake: We need to return Mayra to The Underground City. Emma, Julie and Dmitry can do that. I gonna confront Hydra and you provide me long-ranged backup. Emma: You are nuts! You will be killed! James: She is right Blake. You cannot fight it yourself in your own, even with long-range backup. Julie: And if i go? Blake: What? Julie: Just one fighting, and another one only acting as a long-range shooter is bad idea but, if 3 persons fighting we could get a higher chance of defeating it. Emma: You cannot be serious... Blake: Ok, you come with us. Emma and Dmitry will take Mayra back to the Underground City. James: All right, all right... But if the things don't work out, We gonna retreat. Julie: Right. Blake, James and Julie depart to the battle against Hydra. Emma, Dmitry and Mayra retreat to the helicopter. While that Paul, Korsky and Karen are fighting against a pair of transformed Caligula's, Korsky is throwed away while, Karen get surrounded by one, but Paul intercepts and save Karen. Karen: Thanks... Paul: Go help Korsky! I will take care of this one. Paul then clashes against Caligula, Caligula use its claw trying to to slice Paul, but Paul quickly blocks the attack. Paul try to attack Caligula's head but the Caligula blocks and then boost in the air with Paul, Paul escape kicking his arm and change his God Arc to the Blast Gun and shoot at Caligula's head and the two fall in the ground, creating a cloud of dust there. Paul: .... is this over? Right after this Caligula rise from the dust cloud and hit Paul in the right arm, Then it try to finish Paul but, Paul successfuly escapes. Paul notice that he is bleeding alot and decides to take that as advantage, Paul rush against Caligula and when Caligula come close, Paul blinds the Caligula using its own blood. And then Paul give then strike it's back and give a fatal strike in it's head. After that, the Battle seems to be ended but, When Paul was about to extract its core then, Caligula awake and try and rush against Paul throwing him away, and when Caligula was about to kill Paul, it corrupts then it dies, leaving Paul with no clue with what happened. Paul: What the hell? Korsky: Paul we need backup here! Paul: I'm on my way. Paul then stagnates its right harm from bleeding and run to help Korsky and Karen. While that, Blake, Julie and James reach the Hydra's location and: James: It is just me or Hydra is a little bigger than before? Blake: It's what it looks like. James: Are you sure that you want to proceed with this plan? Blake: I'm sure. Ready? James: I'm Ready. Julie? Julie: Ready. Blake: Let's go! Blake then advances at a high speed to strike Hydra, Hydra quickly notices and throw him down using it's tail but, Blake while falling cut his tail off, Julie and James go to help Blake, but Hydra predicts it and send a horde of Aragami against them. Blake then strike Hydra in its head but, Hydra bite down Blake, Blake then shreds his mouth into pieces and rip down his head. Blake: Strike one! Only two heads left. James: Blake! Cut down the other heads before it Grows back the other one. 'Blake: Easier said than done.' Blake then quickly run at high speeds to rip his other of but, Hydra throw him back at the ground, Blake then run again, and Hydra throw him back again and it does repeat on what seems to be a infinite cycle, But when Blake charges against him again he notice something wrong. 'Blake: What happened with Hydra? It's seems a lot easier than before!' But when Blake was about to strike it something happen, and a blast of red lights coming from Hydra hits him hard against the ground, and the red lights begins to come out from Hydra and then a red blinding flash. 'Blake: What... what happened?' '...: Hydra changed to its true form Blake.' 'Blake: You... again, Hira?' 'Hira: You remembered, but we can't waste time now, i know how to defeat it.' 'Blake: You do?' 'Hira: The last time i fought it with my owner, I discovered a way to defeat it.' 'Blake: And by owner you mean me? I barely fought with it the last time.' 'Hira: No Blake, by owner i mean the one who you fought together side by side more than anyone else, the one you cherished most, the one you loved most.' 'Blake:... Summer.' Continue... Category:Blog posts